Censorship on Animal Toonz
Since its launch in 1987, Animal Toonz has adopted strict policies over what airs on the channel and its sister channels. It has, therefore, censored episodes, moved programs to late-night or obscure timeslots, or refused to air episodes containing devil worship or any other controversial content to be aired, even when censored. Some censorship happened in Colombia, Happy Tree Town and other places. Censored episodes On Animal Toonz and sister channels, certain episodes have been censored to remove mention or physical appearance of drugs, sex, violence, bullying, homophobia, suicide, or advertising. It is the norm for all Animal Toonz channels to air episodes with changes to racial slurs. Such examples are as follows: *In the Peppa Pig episode "The New House", the word "digger" (an American offensive word for North American-Indians of any of several tribes that subsisted on ground-dug roots) was changed to "squaddie". On Animal Toonz in specific territories *A The Loud House episode named "The Crying Dame" ended up banned in some territories due to children getting traumatized by the toy that appears in the episode. Programming/episodes moved to late-night/obscure rotation Episodes S*xual content * We Bare Bears episode named: Food Truck, the scene where Grizzly throws dollars to Panda while dancing was cut due to s*xual references Political *Only ATAdultz would air the Peppa Pig episode "Richard Rabbit Comes to Play" in 2009, due to unknown reasons. **"The Quarrel" and "International Day" were similarly affected, but this time, due to hate speech. Other *In November 2018, following the controversy of a viral Dine-Saw video where two Nine Eleven members were found in a fight with each other, Animal Toonz moved all episodes with fights to late-night or obscure rotation. Such episodes included most episodes of The Powerpuff Girls, as well as quite a lot of The Loud House episodes. *''The Loud House'' temporarily had all its episodes moved to late-night rotation on the main channel and regular rotation on ATUno in 2017, due to the episode "Potty Mouth" containing a scene where Lily says 'd*mn it!'. After a careful decision, the two most appropriate episodes ("Left In the Dark" and "Rita Her Rights") were eventually selected for regular rotation on the main Animal Toonz channel on January 2, 2019. Full programming *Due to controversy on an episode of The Powerpuff Girls in 2009 (The episode is rumoured to be See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey), Animal Toonz temporarily moved the program to ATUno until the controversy was calmed down. *Animal Toonz aired Peppa Pig in the midnight slot from 2017 to 2019, as one of its episodes ("Miss Rabbit's Taxi") had a taxi that was colored all-black instead of yellow with a black cheatline during the daytime, violating the Vehicle Design Act of 2017. (The color yellow is mandatory for all Peppish registered taxis during the daytime, with no regional exceptions, although black or white cheatlines are allowed to be painted, and also voluntary. People found this censorship stupid and told Animal Toonz to remove it) **One episode of Peppa Pig named: Holiday in the Sun Mummy Pig wrote a inappropiate symbol onto the postcard (XXX), AT removed it in some airings Category:Animal Toonz Category:Fictional Category:Non-Real